


American Horror Story: Apocalypse

by bsumone



Category: American Horror Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsumone/pseuds/bsumone
Summary: Part One
Kudos: 2





	American Horror Story: Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2017, and so I called their production company and they werent interested. It was okay, I was in psychosis anyway... I just want to share because I loved it so much at the time.

The world turns, marked with an eight, and then the world burns. The American Flag, proud and true, drops to reveal five women tied to stakes, and they burn. A man is tossed onto the floor of what appears to be a dungeon. A tube is slammed into his neck, and dozens of others like him are having their blood drained through tubes in their necks. Blood is poured out through a nozzle into a beautiful chalice. It's handed to an older woman sitting at her desk. She is in an office high above New York City. 

It all happened so quickly. Zoe only left for a minute. She was grabbing a glass of water. When she returned, Kyle had rotted. He was gunk. The spell had broken. It was over. He was gone, and she didn't even get to say goodbye. As she buried him in the back yard, her senses began to tingle. She found Madison Montgomery buried in the garden like some kind of bone. Literally, she was practically a skeleton. Cordelia performed resurgence, and suddenly Madison was once again alive and well. She said that she wanted to do something meaningful with her life this time around, and she intended to..

We had too many girls awakening to fit them all into the house in New Orleans, so we needed to branch out. First, we bought the murder house. We crossed over that nice couple that tried to scare us away, and they took their baby with them. The wife mentioned that someone was never coming back, to which her husband responded with "they're never coming back." Next, we bought the asylum. While investigating in the basement, a few of our girls found a strange young woman living off of rats and old canned goods. "Pepper serves the witches." Finally, we purchased the hotel. "That used to be my life," said one of the ghosts. "You don't got a life no more," The other responded.

While all of this was happening, and an election was being carried out with Witches as the centre talking point for both of the platforms, Madison Montgomery returned to Los Angeles to work on a nightly show which would end up being titled The Madison Montgomery Show. "Have you seen these headlines? America's Witchiest Woman!? Nicole Witchy, only far more relevant!? Boss Ass Witch!!? They loved Madison, and in turn she loved them too. For the first time in her life she felt like she was a part of something real. It was welcoming, and it was warm, and it always felt like home. Madison Montgomery was alive. To celebrate her 100th episode on Halloween, Madison would host a special two hour episode... Live on Samhain.

In Washington, the newly elected republican president had demanded that Cordelia Fox remain in Washington. 

Enter Senator Kalley. "Need I remind you that I voted for the Anti-Witch Hunting Act?" Nevertheless, she wasn't on Cordelia's side. 

Cordelia would be tuning into Madison's live special, along with an estimated sixteen million people around the world. They're all very excited. What she doesn't know is that her boyfriend, the presidents son, will be waiting in the wings before coming out to propose to her at the end of the show. Streamers and balloons will fall from the ceiling when she accepts his proposal.

At the asylum, a townie prank goes awry when two boys dressed as bloody face break into the building to scare the girls. They catch one of them off guard, and she falls down the stairs to her death. The others see their sister, broken and dead at the bottom of the stairs, and these MEN with their BLOODY MASKS. The preceeings of that trial were severely overshadowed. 

As the balloons and streamers fall, Madison Montgomery, America's Favourite Witch, goes full Oprah on her audience. Suddenly, one audience member stands up and runs directly at Madison as she hugs several of the others in her joyful celebration. He tears open his jacket to reveal that he is strapped with a bomb. This concludes the first Chapter: Conquest.


End file.
